Love hate how thin the line?
by Loopy Loki
Summary: Shinn and Cagalli have just been dumped by their partners, and find themselves living together in their sorrow. But will their dislike for each other turn into something else? CagxShinn


Love and hate how thin is the line?

A/N Hello my freaky darlings I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny or any of the characters, and any other characters and story lines I have come up with so if you have read a gundam fic which is similar please let me know so I can change mine. Cheers P.S this is Cagalli and Shinn Fic and is based after the war in the peace time.

"" Talking

_Thinking / day dreaming_

-

Orb-

"I'm sorry Cagalli its over"

"What! How come" I asked the blue haired green eyed coordinator who was standing in front of me in my apartment.

He shifted uneasily under the strong gaze of the blond who was looking at him with confusion in her eyes. '_Jeez how do I tell her_?' Athrun thought as he runs his hand through his hair a sign of nervousness before he let out a deep sigh before continuing

"Um, well you um see the thing is ……" Athrun stuttered looking down at his hands before he continued "I don't love you anymore." Athrun words rang out in silence. He looked up at to see what Cagalli's reaction was. He felt pain shoot through him as he saw the emotions flicker through Cagalli's golden eyes. Hurt, betrayal, pain, sadness, confusion and sorrow. Tears where gathering in her eyes refusing to fall.

It took a while before it sunk into Cagalli before she choked out "why? Was it something I did? Or said?"

"No Cagalli it wasn't something you did its not your fault there's..." Athrun stopped suddenly

"There's what? There's someone else isn't there? Who is she?" Cagalli shot out angrily as she grabbed him by the collar and forced him up against the wall in anger. "Answer me goddamn it Athrun" '_I will not cry, I will not cry' _Cagalli thought to herself while she steeled herself for Athrun's answer

Athrun cursed himself mentally '_I was hoping to wait a couple months before I told her'_

"Yes there is someone else its…. " he stopped suddenly as felt the grip loosen around his collar.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me Athrun get out of my house" Cagalli forced the words out as she moved away from Athrun not looking at him.

Athrun looked over to see Cagalli's head bent over hair covering her face. Her body shaking with effort as she tried to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. Athrun reached over to touch her to see if she would be ok but before he could she flinched away.

"I said get out"

"Cagalli look I'm trying to explain myself here I am really sorry to hurt you like this." Athrun tried to find someway to comfort the young women he just broke up with. But he was at a loss for words and he couldn't think of anything to say to comfort her. Sighing in defeat he made his way to the door picking up his things, has he was about to open the door he heard a stricken voice.

"How long"

"Huh" Athrun looked up in shock hearing Cagalli's voice

"How long have you known you weren't in love…………..with me?" Cagalli finally asked looking up into the beautiful green eyes of the man she loved but didn't return her feelings.

Athrun looked into the sad golden eyes "three or four months" Athrun braced himself for what he new was coming next.

"Why didn't you tell me early why wait till now to tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you"

Cagalli let out a bitter laugh "what and waiting for four months is going to make a difference in hurting me"

Athrun didn't answer in all honesty he didn't know how to answer her so instead he left. He didn't turn back not even when he closed the door and he heard her collapse and burst out in tears.

Inside – Cagalli finally let her tears fall she couldn't hold it in no longer as she watched the man she loved walk away from her life. '_Oh god the pain, the pain it want stop.' _Cagalli thought silently as she sopped her heart out on the floor of her apartment hugging her self with her arms. Thinking no one could every understand the pain of rejection, heart ache and loss she was going through at the moment but she was wrong else where in Orb a young man was going through the same thing.

Else where in Orb-

"Shinn there's something I want to tell you"

"Huh what is it Luna" Shinn asked confused "what's the matter" Shinn looked up from the comic he was reading to look at the face of his pink haired girlfriend.

Luna took a deep breath '_there's no turning back now' _"I think" she paused "I think we should see different people from now on"

"WHAT!" "You can't be serious" Shinn protested as he got up walking over to her. Confusion and hurt evident on his face.

Luna turned away not being able to look at the hurt expression on her boyfriends face. '_Well ex boyfriend now'_. She took a deep breath before continuing "Yes I'm serious" Luna clutched her fist looking up in resolve but her determination to break up with Shinn faltered when she saw the look of pain in his ruby eyes.

"But, but why? I thought you said you loved me." Shinn painfully managed to ask

"I did love you"

"But you don't now?" Shinn looked into the eyes of Luna looking for some sign that this was just some horrible joke. '_But its not, I know its not_.' But yet he waited for an answer, an answer he hoped to be different from the answer he was going to get.

"No I am so sorry but I don't love you anymore"

Tears fell from Shinn's wide eyes he was so shocked "So it was a lie"

"Huh" Luna looked up in confusion at Shinn lighting flashing in the background the skyline becoming grey with gathering storm clouds

"When you said you loved me. This whole year we have been together it was just a whole big fat lie. Hasn't it?"

"No it hasn't I meant it when I said it I did love you. I still care for you but just not in that way anymore. I feel that way about someone else. I feel that way about…."

Before she could finish the sound of footsteps could be heard as Shinn made his way to the door.

"Shinn wait" Luna quickly made her way to Shinn. But before she could reach him

"Stay away from me just leave me alone" Shinn shouted out harshly tears falling continuously from his eyes has he run out on to the rainy streets not looking back.

'_The art ache, it hurts so badly I haven't felt this hurt since I lost my family_.' Shinn clutched at his chest has he run through the streets bumbling into people as he went his tears going unnoticed in the rain.

Confusion, Hurt, lost, sorrow all these emotions run through Shinn's head as he run aimlessly through the streets of Orb. It was a while before he stoped running when he found himself in a park he had no idea where he was but he was too sad and drenched to notice or care. He made his way to a large oak tree and sat down crying. It was a while before he realised that he wasn't the only crying.

"Sniffle, Sniffle" (A/N sorry I don't know how to explain crying very well)

Shinn looked up in surprise trying to locate the sound of crying he realised it was coming from around the oak. '_Looks like I'm not the only one who is having a crappy day. Maybe I should just leave them alone, but it sounds like a girl_.' Curiosity got the best of him he stood up walking around the large tree his hand on the wet trunk. Has he came to the other side of the trunk what he saw surprised him he could only say one word.

"Cagalli?"

Sitting in front of him sobbing her heart out was no other then Cagalli. The blond looked up at the sound of her name being called her eyes red and puffy. She quickly got up to face the younger male.

"Shinn….whaat are you doing here?" Cagalli managed to stutter out

Despite the question Shinn answered instead "Are you crying?"

"Yeah, so what if I am you got a problem with that?" Cagalli took a defensive step forward.

"No, no" Shinn shook his head "I don't I was just surprised to see you of all people out here in the rain crying."

"Yeah well it's been a shitty day, how bout you? From the look of your eyes I am not the only one out here crying."

"Huh" Shinn quickly wiped the tears from his eyes

Cagalli took a moment to study the young man in front of her; he was wearing baggy green pants with a red t-shirt underneath an opened short sleeve black shirt. His normally messy black hair looked even more dishevelled his ruby eyes where even more red rimmed because of all the crying he must of done, his vain efforts to stop the tears falling was futile.

'_Hmm looks like I'm not the only one having a shit day he looks like crap. But then considering how crap I probably look I can't judge'._

"Crap day too"

Cagalli's train of thought was broken as Shinn answered. He stood there not really looking at anything particular looking confused and lost like a puppy. Hardly like the former elite pilot has he used to be. Cagalli's natural leader abilities took over not pressing the matter any more she made to leave, she walked straight past before he realised it. Has he turned to see where she was going she answered.

"Come on lets get out of here before we catch a cold"

The rain continued to fall on the two silence stretched before the hurting adults before Shinn answered "I'm coordinator I'm not weak like naturals I wont catch a cold"

"Hump, see if I care than stay out here and freeze to death I try to be nice and you just throw it in my face" Cagalli stomped off mattering under her breath _stupid 'Zaft soldiers their all the same arrogant chauvinistic pigs….'._

'_What the? I didn't say anything wrong it's the truth, and she's stomping off in a hissy fit. Maybe I should just let her go, but ………I can't go back to our apartment first of all I don't want to face Luna and second I don't even know where I am.' _Shinn let out a sigh as he jogged to keep up with the angry princess.

Mean while Cagalli was still muttering under her breath her opinions about Zaft man_ '…..who think their gods gift to man_, _huh?'_ Cagalli looked up in surprise to see Shinn walking beside her looking straight ahead onto the empty orb streets before he asked

"Athrun's not goanna care if I'm over is he?" Shinn looked over to Cagalli and quickly took a step away even if Cagalli was a natural; an angry Cagalli was still a force to be reckoned with. Cagalli's hands where clutched so tight Shinn was surprised she hadn't broke anything.

"He's not going to care; because it's not his house and he doesn't live there anymore his probably off with that girl of his"

Shinn could barely make out the words of what Cagalli said through her clenched teeth but he got the general jist of it. '_It looks like for the first time me and Cagalli have something in common'_.

Cagalli shook her head in frustration '_damn you Athrun'_ Tears started to fall from her eyes again. But she paid no attention as she turned the corner to her street not really aware of her surroundings before she suddenly became curious.

"How come you're not with Luna?"

"Well"

Before Shinn could reluctantly answer Cagalli she stoped and let a gasp of surprise

Before them under an umbrella just outside Cagalli's apartment stood Athrun and Luna kissing before they held hands walking away oblivious to their exes standing behind them in a state of shock

Please read and review

Preview of the next chapter- "Man" Cagalli slurred drunk "are all dogs, take for ecample that English bloke who waz some famous for nothing guy who said it was better to love and loved be than not to loved by at all. But he new nothing I but he was never dumped by some jerk for a st" Shinn nodded in agreement before placing an arm around Cagalli's arm "All man are dogs Cagalli except you, mate you are a great guy" silenced echoed in the room be Cagalli "replied I'm not a guy"

A/N I haven't actually watched Destiny so I'm not aware of Shinn's and Cagalli's actual relation ship so if someone can explain it to me I will be grateful.


End file.
